pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Onslaught
Onslaught is a shotgun heavy weapon. Small, short-ranged, tightly grouped bunch of missiles that can be fired separately or in bursts of three. Missiles have a medium area of effect on impact and do not home in on enemy targets. Every burst of missiles fired linger on the ground if the enemy is not hit. No matter what, missiles will not harm the user. While holding the weapon, user is always protected by a weak energy shield. Strategy Onslaught is an interesting weapon to use due to it being a shotgun contact-mine weapon. It is easily wrongly utilized, but can perform exceptionally well in certain cases. * High fire rate, especially when burst-firing; however, mind its capacity. * One way to utilize this weapon efficiently is to use it like a shotgun, making it especially effective against groups of close-ranged enemies due to its area damage and spread. * Each shot from this weapon is six small rockets. A three-shot burst is a total of 18 rockets. * Another way to utilize it is to fire into the air or at the floor to create a massive minefield. The missiles linger fairly long but keep in mind that no more than 36 missiles can be on the ground at once. * The energy shield had to be weak for balance reasons, but it still keeps its main use: being able to take the blow of a one-shot kill weapon before any of the user's health is depleted. Make sure no automatic weapon users target you often. The shield is a passive ability, and does regenerate itself over time on its own cool down that still counts down even if user switches to other weapons. Keep in mind the shield will only deploy if the user is holding Onslaught. Counters As aforementioned, this weapon is easily wrongly utilized. Take advantage of these factors before considering retaliation to the enemy player: * Long-ranged users can easily take these players down, though with one-shot kill weapons it may take a while. * Long-ranged primary weapons are the main threat to users of this. * Utilizing a jet pack will help avoid most of the missiles and the minefields that they create. * As with all rocket/contact detonator weapons, there is rocket travel time. Projectiles can be dodged but may be considerably harder at closer range due to the spread. * One-shot kill melee users can still enter the shield, bypassing it, and one-shot kill the Onslaught user. * Generally take caution when playing against these players in duel mode, as there is no other player to deplete the shield for you. * It has a long reload time. Notes * Shot Blocker (Energy shield) is a passive ability that automatically deploys an energy shield when not on cool down and if the user is holding Onslaught. It starts its cool down the moment it is depleted, and continues to count down even if Onslaught is not held. Once replenished it will deploy once more when the player holds Onslaught. ** The cool down is 10 seconds long. ** The mechanic of the shield works by making the player invincible until the shield is depleted. However, anyone who is within the radius of the shield can deal damage. ** If the player switches to another weapon while Shot Blocker is active, it will drop the shield until Onslaught is held again. * There can only be 36 rockets (equivalent to 2 3-shot bursts) on the map at once. Otherwise the oldest ones will immediately explode. ** Each rocket will self-detonate after 15 seconds of lying on the ground. Trivia * Onslaught's attack pattern is very similar to that of the Demolition Exoskeleton. * Onslaught can almost instantly kill a max armored player if all of its rockets hit within a Semi-auto burst. * Onslaught doesn't have a drawing yet :3 Category:Weapons Category:Heavy